Unikitty vs Fisher Biskit
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty tries to go shopping, but Fisher Biskit thinks that she's worth tons of money.


Notes: Unikitty is owned by Warner Bros. and Littlest Pet Shop is owned by DHX Media and Hasbro.

Unikitty was the princess and leader of her kingdom which meant that she was responsible for protecting her village and making sure they're happy. Sadly the village was running low on food. Unikitty's friends tried to handle things calmly, but Unikitty was freaking out. She said, "I must do something!"

Richard sighed and said, "Please calm down Unikitty."

Unikitty asked, "How could I do such a vile thing? The citizens are going to starve."

Hawkodile asked, "Are we supposed to find food for them?"

Unikitty said, "Of course. We can't let them have stomach pain."

Hawkodile nervously replied, "You're making me feel bad for stealing candy."

Unikitty said, "I need to find a place that has enough food to keep my citizens happy." Unikitty started digging through random books about locations. While searching an ad for Largest Ever Pet Shop popped out of one of the books. Unikitty read the ad and got excited. She started dancing around the kingdom while saying, "This'll be a great place to get all of the stuff the people of the city need."

Richard replied, "It's not wise to go there."

Unikitty said, "Well I'm not wise so this'll be perfect." Unikitty started heading towards Largest Ever Pet Shop.

Meanwhile Fisher Biskit was having another busy day at his pet shop. One of the customers walked up to Fisher Biskit and said, "Your cashier won't let me use any coupons."

Fisher Biskit replied, "The coupons aren't allowed."

The customer said, "But these are new coupons."

Fisher Biskit had a smug smile on his face while saying, "You didn't read the fine print. The fine print says that coupons for Largest Ever Pet Shop can't actually be used on any store items."

The customer replied, "That means you're a liar."

Fisher Biskit said, "I may be a liar, but I'm a fair businessman. Now pay the full price or never come here again."

The customer replied, "I'm going to start going to Littlest Pet Shop from now on." Fisher Biskit stuck his tongue out at the customer.

Fisher Biskit went to his office and started throwing darts at pictures of pets. He angrily said, "I hate Littlest Pet Shop. I need to find a way to make more money than them. I need to start thinking like scoundrel. I've done that before." Fisher started thinking of an evil plan.

A few minutes later Unikitty went into Largest Ever Pet Shop. She said, "Wow. This place sure lives up to the large part of its name. I'll surprise the citizens of my city by getting them all kinds of food from this place that they've never had before. We'll have a big party where everybody will be full of edible happiness. I'm so excited for the party already." Unikitty tried to use a shopping cart, but it was way too big for her to push. She started using a basket instead.

Suddenly Francois, Fisher Biskit's butler, started knocking on Fisher's office door. Fisher Biskit angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Francois said, "We have a rather mysterious customer."

Fisher Biskit sighed and said, "I'm used to freaks shopping here. This is the most obvious news that you could of ever told me."

Francois replied, "But the customer that I'm talking about isn't a human."

Fisher Biskit asked, "What type of creature is it?"

Francois said, "I think that it's a combination of a unicorn and a cat."

Fisher Biskit got excited and whispered, "I could capture it and sell it for a terribly high price. That'll make me more money than Littlest Pet Shop will make by the end of the year." Fisher did an evil laugh.

Unikitty started grabbing random types of pet food. She said, "I don't know what most of these are, but I'm sure that everybody's going to love them."

Fisher Biskit walked up to Unikitty and said, "Greetings. I'm the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop, the only pet shop in the city."

Unikitty replied, "It's a true honor to meet you. You're like the king of this place."

Fisher Biskit said, "Thank you. I do deserve to be called that. After all I practically run a majority of the world's pets."

Unikitty replied, "You must be one of the smartest and most successful business dudes in the world."

Fisher Biskit proudly said, "I sure am. I've seen and collected thousands of types of pets. I've never seen your species before. What are you?"

Unikitty said, "I'm a unicorn kitten."

Fisher Biskit got excited and asked, "Are there any other unicorn kittens in the world?"

Unikitty sighed and said, "Sadly no. I'm the only unicorn kitten that's ever existed."

Fisher Biskit replied, "That means you're super valuable. I have a business offer for you."

Unikitty sighed and said, "I don't pay attention to business stuff. I have Richard take care of all of my business stuff. I barely have any knowledge about what business stuff is meant for."

Fisher Biskit replied, "I want you to stay at Largest Ever Pet Shop for a while."

Unikitty asked, "Why?"

Fisher Biskit said, "I'm going to sell you for tons of money."

Unikitty was surprised that Fisher Biskit would want to do something so evil. Unikitty nervously asked, "Why would you want to do something that evil?"

Fisher Biskit stubbornly said, "I'm a fair businessman, nothing evil."

Unikitty responded, "If you were nice you wouldn't try to kidnap innocent animals."

Fisher Biskit replied, "Animals don't deserve freedom."

Unikitty asked, "How could a pet shop owner say such a thing?"

Fisher Biskit said, "I could care less about any pets' happiness as long as I get to have money." Unikitty tried to escape from Fisher Biskit, but Fisher kept chasing after him. Fisher tried to jump to where Unikitty was, but he accidentally crashed into one of the aisles. Fisher grabbed boxes of pet food and tried to throw them at Unikitty to knock her out. After dozens of failed attempts to hurt Unikitty Fisher crashed into another aisle. The aisle crash landed on Fisher. Fisher passed out. Unikitty shopped while Fisher Biskit took a nap on the pet shop's floor. Unikitty got hundreds of items at the pet shop and left.

A few days later Unikitty returned to her kingdom with the pet food. Unikitty walked up to her staff and said, "Get the party ready, because we're going to have the biggest pet food fest ever. Everybody's going to love it!" Unikitty's staff sighed and started getting the party ready.

Meanwhile Fisher Biskit woke up and got off of the floor. He angrily said, "The unicorn kitten defeated me. I need to try to steal a better type of animal. I'm going to go try to steal a patrol of pups." Fisher Biskit did an evil laugh.


End file.
